One drop of Crimson
by Ebony Dagger
Summary: Akito's pet escapes and she wants her back, whatever the cost. Can Sakura survive? Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Ebony Dagger:This is only the first chapter or so, and all my other fanfictions have gone horribly wrong, so bear with me, ok?

Kyo: Get a move on, woman

Ebony Dagger:Mean *pouts*

Kyo:Whatever, just start the story, will ya?

Ebony Dagger:*raises eyebrow* Ok, grumpy

Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket

Ok, Sakura already knows about the curse and all, just to make that clear.

Hi there. My name is Sakura. No last name, though if you want to quibble I suppose I would be a Sohma. I spend my time in between escape attempts and being beaten for them when they fail. Akito is a harsh master, to put it mildly, and she despises disobedience. I'm not sure why she hasn't killed me yet; I can only assume it's because I amuse her and I don't fight back when she or Kureno abuse me. Whips, silver knives. I heal fast, but I usually find myself in Hatori's company at least three or four times in any given week.

Oh joy. Right now, Akito's preparing a special punishment because I managed to escape from the cat's special room. I also busted down the door, rendering it useless for keeping anything captive, or anyone, such as Isuzu, Kyo or Yuki.

Oh, now this is going to be painful.

Whipping again.

The steel tipped whip

Ebony Dagger:So, is it any good? Too gory? Obviously too short, but hopefully the next will be longer. Please review.

I promise the next chapter will be longer too.


	2. Chapter 2

Ebony Dagger:hi guys, back again

No waffle this time.

Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket

2 days later

Yeah, so Akito whipped me till I passed out. I have to get out of here, for real. The punishments are getting harsher for more menial crimes.

All right.

Tossing my hair back, what was left of it after Akito took a pair of scissors to it, anyway, I began to plan my escape from my uncomfortable hospital bed. I hadn't tried the roof yet, so if I could access one from a window in the room where I was now, that would work because I could run across the roves until I was off the Sohma Estate. Akito had long since moved me to a room without windows and usually I was unconscious if I was damaged enough to be in the hospital type room which had become permanent since my fourteenth birthday.

I waited until Akito had come and gone from the room, leaving me with a warning and four more scratches carved neatly across my cheek, which Hatori had to stitch. Ouch. I hate antiseptic creams.

When it was completely dark and I couldn't hear anyone moving through the main house, I slipped out of the hospital bed and next door to my bedroom, grabbing the first clothes that came to hand and smirking painfully at the irony of the words splayed on the shirt, 'Mr Happy'. A boy's shirt, obviously. Akito preferred me to dress similar to her, but this t-shirt I had made myself.

Folding the hospital gown, I placed it on my bed and dragged the clothes on, for once thankful that the fact they were oversized hid the multitude of fresh bandages covering my body. I slid out of the window, fumbling clumsily around for a handhold and hauling myself gracelessly and painfully onto the sloping roof, groaning under my breath.

Once I was on top of the roof it was pretty simple; run across every roof until I reached the end f the Sohma estate and got out. Doing exactly that, I ran until I had reached the gate of the Sohma estate; strangely, growing up in the confines of the estate had never seemed to narrow my world down until now. I had never been out of the Sohma estate until now, but if I turned back now I would never have this chance again.

My feet decided for me, stumbling, tumbling me over the side of the gate, plunging me into the twenty foot abyss that stretched between me and the ground.

Ebony Dagger: sorry, it's another really short one guys. I'll attempt to make them longer, but you can never tell when my brain is going to conk out and fizzle to a stop.

Kyo: oh stop babbling

Ebony Dagger: Stop being mean Kyo, or I'll – I'll set Hana and Uo on you. With an iron bar and an electric plug.

Kyo: No, no, mercy

Ebony Dagger: *laughs evilly* now say it.

Kyo: OK, please review or there will be no more story. Flames allowed.

Ebony Dagger: Thanks Kyo, and all you readers too. *winks*


	3. Chapter 3

Ebony Dagger: Hmm, chapter 3, huh? Well, best get started then.

Sakura:You sure as hell do not!!

Ebony Dagger: Shut up; you just fell off a roof

Sakura:See, that is just mean.

Ebony Dagger: It still means you're unconscious, though.

Sakura:Aww *slumps to the ground, unconscious*

Ebony Dagger: Finally *heavy sigh*

Disclaimer:Um, I don't own Fruits Basket, though I do own Sakura

Ouch.

Well, that was the only thought swirling around in my scrambled brain when I woke up. I came to my senses slowly, but looking up to read the kanji sign hanging above my head brought me to quite quickly. "Sohma" in curling, swirly lettering. I sat up painfully and the memory of the whipping was brought back painfully as I realised my bandages were in shreds and most of my stitches were probably not in the best position to be doing very much for me. Hatori was an amazing doctor, but his sewing thread just didn't cater for falling of twenty foot buildings onto concrete pavements.

That reminded me.

How the hell was I alive?

Still, time to ponder that later, when I wasn't sitting outside the Sohma house covered in blood and dirt.

Getting to my feet turned out to be an ordeal.

First I had to crawl to the side of the building, then slowly and painfully drag myself up until I got my feet under me.

Only then could I begin to limp away, catching myself on every available object (lampposts, post boxes, random walls etc.)

After walking for what seemed like hours, but probably wasn't, I reached a little forest and slumped against a nice broad cherry tree. Musingly, I gazed up at the cherry blossoms, sakura, like my name, but though they were free to fly on the wind, I was stuck here, bleeding and alone, lost.

I shook my head at that train of thought and carried on doing my limping, stumbling, catching routine until I came to a house.

Hmm, now that I let myself rest I realised I was exhausted so I decided to just knock, see if they would let me have a bed/sofa/floor space just for the night.

Lurching away from my tree I basically fell into the doorway, holding onto the door jamb and tapping my knuckles lightly against the wooden panelling to the side of the paper door, grimacing as my hand left dark smudges that looked black in the moonlight, but what I knew would be dark red, my blood.

I waited a few seconds, the knocked again. No response.

Desolation washed over me and I took a few steps away before tumbling to the ground, unconscious.

Ebony Dagger:So, what d'ya think, huh, huh?

Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ebony Dagger: Chapter 4, finally, sorry you guys, I've had exams, and I went to France, and I'm going to India, so it's been hectic. Also, I'll take any suggestions for names in reviews for this chapter, because typing untitled is driving me insane because I can't tell which untitled story it is.

Kyo and Sakura: Come on!

Ebony Dagger: *yawns* fine, just say it one of you; I'm too tired

*Cast rolls eyes*

Kyo: 'kay, Ebony does not own any of Fruits Basket, 'cept Sakura

START

I woke up to find a girl staring down at me, looking concerned.

I leapt to my feet, narrowly avoiding clashing heads with her, and looked around, "Ok, where the hell am I?"

She smiled kindly and said, "Um, this is Shigure Sohma's house. I found you outside this morning, so I brought you in. Are you feeling dizzy or sick?"

I thought about it. My head was pounding and my ribs were bleeding again. Also, the stitches on my cheek had torn at some point.

"I'm fine." I answered, then checked, "Hang on, this is Shigure _who's _house?"

"Sohma." She looked worried now, and I didn't blame her, but I didn't reassure her either.

"Shit," I breathed; I had managed to find my way from one Sohma house to another.

No doubt these people would turn me in to Akito if I didn't get out now.

But hang on, Shigure...

That was the cursed one Akito was always on about, yelling and screaming and ranting about.

A smile crept onto my face as I remembered what she had said, "Shigure, how could the bastard just run off and leave me. And then that stupid _koneko_ lives with him to, and my precious rat too."

The girl was staring at me when I looked up again, and now I remembered her name from another of Akito's more major rants. This one had been just before I passed out after she had taken her frustration out on me, again.

Tohru Honda.

"Tohru?" I experimented.

"Hai!" she replied brightly

"Ok, Tohru, now where is Shigure now?"

Her face fell, "Oh gomenasai, but he'll still be asleep now, as it is only half past six in the morning."

I tried to smile but failed as the cuts in my cheek opened again and I winced, suddenly feeling every single ache in my body.

Stumbling backwards, I leaned against the wall but jerked up again as two things happened simultaneously; Tohru started towards me, looking concerned, and the wall behind me caved in, sending me to the floor with a tall boy on top of me.

I ground my teeth practically to dust trying not to scream as the easily six foot boy landed square on top of me, feeling bandages tear and scabs split as we were engulfed by smoke.

He jumped off of me in his cat form and I saw his hair and eyes; the cat, the cursed cat of the Zodiac.

"Bastard," I swore as I used the low table next to me to hoist myself into a sitting position, then attempted to stand, which proved not to be the best idea I'd ever had, as my knees immediately gave way and let me know that I wasn't going anywhere in the near future.

Kyo was staring at me in disbelief and bitter recognition so I ignored him and concentrated on the other boy who had just walked in through the remainder of the wall.

Yuki, the rat.

He had grown quite a bit, but that was not the major change in him. His storm-grey eyes, once forever filled with pain, had changed and were lighter, as though being out from under Akito's shadow had lifted a weight away from him.

As he saw and recognised me, though, his eyes darkened, taking on the haunted air he had always had in the main house.

I hated that look, hated that both boys associated me with Akito, with the pain they had felt in that house, that room.

I hated myself for begin there and doing nothing to prevent their suffering.

Tears suffused my eyes but I scrubbed them away, my sleeve coming away bloody.

Turning away from them, I attempted once again to stand, ignoring my protesting body.

On my feet, I turned back to the boys and bowed, saying in a low voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't know this was a Sohma house."

Bowing as low as I could with my back still in agony, I lurched towards the door, but was stopped by small warm hands on my shoulders.

Tohru looked into my eyes with a worried expression on her face, "But, but you're hurt."

I nodded, "But this isn't my place. I won't stay when it causes pain for those who—" my breath hitched, "—whom I consider family, though they don't feel the same towards me."

"Oh," she began, but I cut her off, "No Tohru-san. I have to go. Thank you for your kindness."

Shaking off her hand, I walked slowly out of the door and got about twelve steps before a voice called me, "So then Saki, how's it going?"

I turned to see Shigure in the doorway, "Good thanks. You?"

"It'd be better if you'd come back inside and let us bandage you up, 'cos you're gonna scare folk going round with bloodstains on your back. Especially when the front of the shirt says Mr. Happy!"

I laughed for the first time in my life and shook my head, clutching my ribs, "Oh god Shigure, don't make me laugh, it hurts too much."

He grinned cheekily, "Well come on in then."

I nodded, still smiling, and made my shaky way back to the house, remarking as I entered through the door, "Shigure, I think you have a draft."

"You think?"

I nodded and followed him into his study, or should I say, his bombsite.

"How do you ever find anything in here?" I asked to the room in general, as Shigure had vanished.

"I don't, it finds me." He said, emerging from behind a stack of books and a duvet clutching a first-aid box, "Now, shirt off."

I shook my head, "No thanks, I always feel naked without my clothes, I'll do it."

He rolled his eyes but directed me to the bathroom, where I spent fifteen minutes bandaging myself up and cleaning up the scratches on my cheek and the I strapped up my badly sprained ankle, which had blown up like a balloon and hurt like hell from being used so soon after the injury.

Packing up the first-aid box, I considered it; was it worth putting a bloodstained shirt back on when the bandages covered practically everything anyway?

I decided it was and slipped the blood-stiffened shirt back on, then made my way back to Shigure's room.

The minute I entered the room, he said, "Right, go talk to Kyo and Yuki; they're in the sitting room."

I rolled my eyes and dropped the first-aid kit on his sofa, sighing.

Walking into the sitting room, I saw Kyo and Yuki talking together with Tohru and grinned, they were all such close friends, you could just tell from looking at them. But then Yuki looked over and saw me and his expression hardened, Kyo, back in his human form, following suit.

I felt my own expression turn mutinous as I stalked over to them and sat down carefully. Tohru stood up and bowed, leaving us to it.

I waited for them to begin.

Kyo leaned forward and hissed at me, "So why the hell are you here? Spying for Akito, I suppose."

"Why the hell do you peg me for an Akito-worshipper, Cat?" I spat back.

"Because you've stayed with him for so goddamned long, obviously, pet."

"Hah! Have you even considered that maybe the reason I stayed with Akito is because I was protecting the _Juunishi_?"

Yuki broke in here, "Protecting us? From what?"

I snorted, "You really think that the worst sh-he could do was whisper in your ear, put you in a dark room? I got that and more. I have been told I was worthless since the day I was born and I have been beaten practically every day since I was three. I grew up with Akito from birth and have been punished every day for the crime of being born."

There was silence until Kyo said, "At least you aren't cursed."

"Not in the way you are." I said quietly, "But I am cursed simply because Akito has laid a hand on me, because that touch tainted me, because I have so much baggage. I will never find happiness." I finished simply.

Yuki's eyes were now filled with compassion and he gently laid a hand on my shoulder. I fought not to wince as he said quietly, "I am sorry Sakura. But why are you here?"

I half-smiled, looking up through my tangled hair at him, "Because I'm out." Then my face fell, "Yeah, here. Listen, I'm sorry for coming to this place, but I honestly didn't know it was a Sohma house. I was sick from blood loss. Recently the beatings have been getting worse, and I figured one day he was going to go too far and beat me to a point from which even Hatori couldn't bring me back."

There was a silence then, in which I hung my head, embarrassed to have just spilled my guts to these guys, even if they were family, and then suddenly, Yuki reached forward and ruffled my matted hair awkwardly, before getting up and climbing the stairs to disappear to his room.

I glanced at Kyo and he looked away from me for a moment, then slid forward sinuously and rubbed his nose against my cheek in a familiar gesture that I remembered from when we were kids and he used to trust me when I sneaked out of Akito's rooms to play with him, running away whenever Kagura came.

I half-smiled at him and then used another familiar gesture, chucking him under the chin and then moving my hand up to tickle behind his ear.

These had always been our little substitutes for hugs in the past and still would be now.

He squirmed just like he used to, then gave me a grin that reached all the way to his eyes and stood, hauling me to my feet as I stuck my arm up to him.

"It's good to have the old you back, cousin." He said for my ears only.

"Chu, Kyo-chan." I replied with a grin.

"Ugh, don't ever say that again!" he said rolling his eyes.

"What, chu?" I teased.

"No, the other bit." He said, folding his arms.

"What, Kyo-chan?"

"Yeah, that."

"Yes, as in say it. OK Kyo-chan!"

He groaned, "You really haven't changed at all. Still annoying."

I huffed, "Charming, well you're still too easy to annoy!"

He snorted, then reached out and punched me lightly on the shoulder.

I punched him back, not so lightly.

"Hey," he exclaimed, "No fair."

I grinned, "All's fair in love and war."

We faced each other for a minute, then I said brightly, "So, where's your room?"

He grinned, "Upstairs, come on."

With all the eagerness of a little kid wanting to show his mother something, he grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs into his room.

The walls were pretty bare but it was spacious enough for him to practice his martial arts in and I commented on this.

"Yeah," he replied, "That's the whole reason I picked this room!"

I smiled, then said, "Hey, d'you still like that martial artist, ah – I've forgotten his name."

He nodded, "Yup, still idolising him. But now I'm wondering whether or not I could beat him, rather than saying that one day maybe I could be him."

I grinned, "So, where am I sleeping?"

He looked shocked and said mockingly, "Tut, I don't know about that now Sakura. You've just run away, so shouldn't you be going home?"

I grinned and knocked on the side of his skull, "I am home, dimwit! And that sounded just like Shigure shock horror!"

He wriggled away from me, looking happier than he had done for years in my company and said, "I'll ask Shigure if you can stay, because it's his house."

I grinned and bounced up and down.

"Thank you, Kyo!"

I ruffled his hair and trailed him down the stairs as he moaned at me.

END

Ebony Dagger: So, is it getting any better?

It's longer at least so please R+R


	5. Chapter 5

Ebony Dagger:Chapter 5 already, huh?

Disclaimer:Ok, I still don't own Furuba, Fruits Basket, whatever you want to call it.

START

Shigure pondered for a moment as Sakura fidgeted and then said slowly, smiling as he drew it out, "Well I suppose you can, but you'll have to earn your keep and also either share a room or take the sofa."

Sakura bounced on the tips of her toes happily and replied through her grin, "Thank you. Since Tohru-san does the cooking, do you want me to do the housework? And I guess I'll take the sofa if Kyo-chan won't let me sleep in his room."

Kyo sighed and grumbled, "Fine, whatever."

Tohru stuck her head into the room and said, "Oh do not worry Sakura-san, it's just Tohru."

Sakura replied with a grin, "Well then, same to you, Miss Polite, just Saki or Sakura."

Tohru flushed, smiled and bowed, which Sakura returned.

Shigure grinned at the boys lecherously, saying teasingly, "Hey guys, there's another girl in the house. So, who's going to get her first?"

Then he squealed as Yuki's and Kyo's fists connected with his head, "Saki-chan, Kyo and Yuki hit me." He wailed.

Sakura just rolled her eyes, "You were asking for it, you know."

Suddenly there was a blur behind Sakura, and she was knocked forward, black hair swinging in a ragged curtain, as an overexcited Momiji pounced on her, transforming into a rabbit, which she caught as it went flying over her head.

She smiled a little uncertainly and held the animal at arm's length, "And who's this then?"

Kyo sighed and Yuki said, "Sakura, meet Momiji and Hatsuharu Sohma."

Ah, she thought, the Ox.

Akito always had a lot to say about Hatsuharu, none of it good.

The rabbit piped up, "Hi Sakura, nice to meet you."

Confused, she automatically replied, "Likewise Momiji-san."

Everyone looked surprised and Hatsuharu said in a deep voice, "You know, he's only fifteen, so you can just call him Momiji. By the way, Haru, nice to meet you."

He bowed and Sakura bowed back, "Again, likewise."

Tohru suddenly squeaked, "Oh my goodness, we're going to be late for school."

Sakura looked confused, "Um, big deal?"

Tohru explained, "Oh, I made this promise to my mother before she died, that I would go to high school and graduate because she didn't, so that's what I'm going to do for her."

Everyone watched, holding their breath, as Sakura processed this information, and then jumped as she said sharply, "Well then, get on with it, kid. Go and get your bag, your shoes and for heaven's sake grab a jumper before you catch pneumonia!"

Tohru beamed and jumped to it.

There was silence as she ran out of the room, then Kyo said slowly, "Ok, what the hell?"

Sakura shrugged, "She needs an older sister, someone to make her feel loved in a motherly, family way, not the love you guys can give her. I'm just trying to give her that."

Another silence, then Yuki began to smile and Shigure started laughing, "Saki, I think that's the most profound thing I've ever heard you say. So, you're Tohru's older sister now, huh?"

A quick half-smile, "Sure, I guess."

Tohru arrived back in the room and said, "Sakura-chan, are you coming?"

Sakura shrugged, then at Tohru's suddenly sad face, smiled and said, "Sure I guess. I'll walk you there."

The brunette grinned and darted off again, but catching her jumper on the corner of a sofa and tumbling to the floor with a cry.

Sakura rushed to her side, elbowing Kyo out of the way and helping her up, "Come on, kid, time for school."

END

Ebony Dagger:So, what do you think? I've a funny feeling some of Crazymusician22's work sneaked in here (best author ever, by the way), in the whole sister thing, so yeah.

Review please.

Adieu


	6. Chapter 6

Ebony Dagger:Huh, sorry this was so long in coming.

*Sees avalanche of work falling towards her*

Anyway, I don't have much time, so here's chapter 6.

*Runs away*

Sakura:*sighs* Well, since Ebony's too busy, I'll do it today.

Disclaimer:She doesn't own Fruits Basket.

START

Sakura's POV

This was strange.

I hadn't really ever had anything resembling a younger sister because of my proximity to Akito.

The servants avoided me and any _Juunishi _I met tended to ignore me completely and most of them simply weren't aware that I existed.

I walked to school beside this girl, Tohru, listening to her constant chatter, wearing one of her shirts, which was far too big on me, but did the job.

Kyo actually was listening, on her other side, laughing and making comments.

Kyo laughing.

I hadn't seen him laugh since he was all of about four years old.

Yuki looked happier too, as though just being in her presence was a tonic for Akito.

Dropping back a little to walk with him, I said, "So, how've you been?"

His silvery eyes darkened almost imperceptibly; the shutters of his soul dropping with a crash.

Hatsuharu advanced a little and laid a hand on Yuki's shoulder, saying, "Yuki, you ok?"

Yuki nodded and faced me again, "Listen Sakura; I don't mean to be rude, but just seeing you brings up these awful memories for everyone, so…"

I nodded, "Got it, get out as soon as poss."

He looked startled, "Well no, that's not what I meant, just that –"

I smiled at him, though it was painful, he was so innocent.

Despite all she had done, Akito hadn't managed to steal that away from him.

"Yuki-san, if seeing me gives you bad memories, then living with me must be so much worse. I'm not proud of what I did, so don't worry, I'll keep my head down and be out of your hair as soon as I can. In fact, by the time you get home from school, I'll be gone. Deal?"

He smiled truly this time and said, "I don't mean to throw you out, but it would help."

Kyo yelled back at the four of us, "Come on, slowcoaches. Let's go already!"

I ran to catch up, limping, and said to him, "When we get to school, can I have a word?"

He nodded and Tohru turned back and smiled endearingly at us, saying, "Mom would be so proud. I think she'd like you, Sakura-chan."

I was surprised, "Me? But I'm –"

She interrupted me politely, "You are a good person at heart. Hey, mom was a gang member, so she was no angel. But she believed in everyone being good at heart, and I think you are, so she'd have liked you."

She saw the world so simply, so easily out of those huge brown eyes.

Yet I knew from Akito's raving that the Sohma's had found her living in a tent shortly after her mother's death, and had asked her in.

Everyone had been affected by her in some way, especially the _Juunishi_, because she was the only outsider to know the secret.

I bit my lip and hesitantly reached out my arms.

She responded immediately, bounding into my arms and hugging me so tightly I gasped, before burying my face in her shoulder and hugging her back.

I had never hugged anyone before, except for Kyo the first time I met him.

When there was a sigh and shuffling of feet from Yuki and Momiji and a bored, "Guys, very touching and all but Tohru's gonna be late for school." from Haru.

She gasped and pulled away, grabbing her bag and running away into the forest.

The wrong way.

Kyo rolled his eyes at me, grinned a little and ran after her.

Yuki had sprinted off at some point as well.

Momiji began to run but I called him back, "Momiji-san, two people looking for her is enough. If you go out there and get lost then Tohru will worry about you and we don't want that now, do we?"

He looked up at me penitently and said in a soft voice, "No."

I smiled at his humble attitude and said, "Well off to school, then, ok?"

He grinned happily at me and ran off, humming.

I turned to Haru and saw that he was smiling softly.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, just that you seem to understand people's characters so well."

I was startled, me, character-reading?

"What do you…?"

"Well, I mean with Tohru, you know exactly what to do to her to make her happy. And Momiji, the way you just automatically cottoned on to what would make him not go running off after Tohru. It's incredible."

My mouth was probably hanging unattractively open, but I didn't care, because that was the first compliment I had ever had.

Hatsuharu walked past, his bag swinging on his shoulder, and ruffled my hair, saying, "Come on little cousin. I don't care what you did in the past, you're here now."

I was shocked, "What do you mean, you don't care? Everyone cares; they all care about how much I've hurt them and how I was Akito's pet and, and…"

I was breathing heavily and my hands were shaking, the unfamiliar burn of tears beginning in the back of my throat.

Hatsuharu placed a hand over my mouth and the other on his lips, "Shh, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm a shoulder to cry on if ever you need one, ok? I live in the Main house, but you can find me at Shigure's a lot, so you can find me if you need to."

I nodded and he removed his hand, "Let's go to school."

I smiled, "I'm leaving before the end of school. Yu—I have to go."

He looked confused, "How come?"

I pondered, because he was obviously close to Yuki and I didn't want to hurt him in any way, but I didn't want to lie either.

I settled on the truth, "I bring up bad memories for Yuki, so I have to go because it hurts him."

There was a pause, "Hatsuharu?" I tried.

"Just Haru." He said absently.

"Haru then. I'll go if you don't want me here either."

He looked at me sharply, "Whoa there, what's that?"

I repeated it slowly and looked at the ground, noting that Haru wore black Converse with his school uniform.

Suddenly my chin was tilted up with two strong fingers so I looked directly into Haru's suddenly black eyes.

Ah, Black Haru.

He looked down at me, nothing like the soft, sweet-natured Haru of only a few minutes ago.

"So, you're going to run away, huh? Just run away again like you have been your whole life!"

I backed away but hit a tree and could see no-one.

"You beat me by just watching when Akito hurt me."

No, this was not happening.

"You just stood there over all of us whilst that bastard beat us and hurt us."

I sank to the floor, unable to defend myself because it was nothing but the truth.

"So now you're just going to let Kyo down, and Tohru who now thinks of you as an older sister, huh?!"

He was towering over me like an avenging angel, completely in the right.

The tears spilled over and I hunched over, finally confronted with my sins, unable to protect myself because it was all true.

I was a coward.

I pretended to be all high and mighty with Yuki and even Kyo, tried to help Tohru.

Why did I do this when I knew that it could lead to nothing but disaster?

Whatever I touched became contaminated, the same as – the same as Akito.

I had stood by and watched my family get hurt, had watched the pain blanket their eyes and had done nothing.

Haru still stood above me, silent now.

Suddenly, he was crouching down to help me up, a blank look on his face as he said, "Sakura, what did I do? Did I hurt you?"

I had enough presence of mind to shake my head, and then I dissolved into weak, shaky tears.

Haru sat down beside me and just stroked my hair.

Haru's POV

This was so frustrating.

This newfound cousin of mine was crying her eyes out and I couldn't even hold her to comfort her.

I stroked her hair and she leaned into me a little, hunched into a little ball.

Until now I hadn't realized how small and frail she was, and as I rubbed her back small spots of blood soaked through her clean shirt.

Oh no.

Bleeding could not be good.

Leaning forward, I whispered in her ear, "Sakura-chan, I'm going to take you back to Shigure's now, ok?"

She sniffled and whispered hoarsely, "You don't have to take me back because you were right. I am a coward, just running away all the time. I'll go back to Akito and take things from there."

I groaned mentally, what the hell had I said to her while I was in Black state?

Out loud I only said, "Even so, I'll walk you back to Shigure's right now."

She nodded and I grabbed my school bag before hoisting her to her feet.

Putting one hand on her waist and holding one of her cold hands in the other, I supported her without embracing her and started walking in what direction I thought Shigure's was in.

After fifteen or so minutes of walking, Sakura seemed to have recovered a little because she said, "Haru-san, we're going the wrong way. I'm not sure but I think Shigure's is that way."

Pointing, she glanced up at me and smiled a little.

I smiled down at her, noting how much her thin face changed with that one expression.

Kyo grinned at the thought of having Sakura back again.

At first it had been painful, remembering how she had seemingly abandoned him at eight years old, but then he remembered how she had always had bruises on her face and he had seen a multitude of bandages and scars once, when her shirt had ridden up just a little as she ran.

He had gasped and asked what they were but she had simply shaken her head and pulled her shirt back down.

After that time, he had never seen her again.

Until now.

"-yo-kun?"

Tohru was calling him.

"Kyo-kun? I'm here. Gomen nasaii for running off."

The orange-haired boy looked up to see the love of his life and his worst enemy.

He smiled at Tohru and she grinned happily back.

Yuki, on the other hand, stared coldly at him, "Decided to just leave Honda-san all alone then, _baka neko_?"

As expected, Kyo retaliated violently, "Shut up you goddamned rat!"

They began a fight right there in the school grounds and would have carried on had not Hatsuharu appeared, supporting a tearstained but smiling Sakura.

Kyo rushed up to them, demanding, "What happened?"

Haru and Sakura glanced at one another and started laughing uncontrollably, gradually sinking to the floor in hysterics.

Kyo grabbed the girl's bony shoulders and forced her to look at him, "Sakura. Saki!" he pleaded, sounding like a little boy who couldn't wake his sister in the hospital bed.

Sakura, hearing the tone in his voice, stopped laughing and put her hands on his shoulders, breaking his hold and compelling him to look directly into her eyes.

"Kyo," she whispered, "Calm down. Ok?"

He nodded slowly, breathing heavily, almost panting, "Ok."

Tohru approached the three, Sakura and Kyo close together and Haru lounging on the ground behind the dark haired girl, "Kyo-kun, Sakura-chan, Hatsuharu-san?"

"Yes?" the three of us asked unanimously.

"We're going to be –"

"Late for school. Oh hell!" Sakura finished for her.

Leaping to her feet, she grabbed Tohru's hand and bag and dragged her towards the entrance f the school.

Shooing her in, followed by Kyo and Yuki, Sakura waved and returned to the spot where now only Haru remained, "How come you're still here?"

"Checking my new cousin's ok. So, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Still leaving?"

Sakura's face fell and she mumbled, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Why?" lying on the ground looking up at her, Haru patted the ground beside him.

"Oh, well –" Sakura lay down and stretched her long legs out, thinking about it, "Well, I suppose I'm doing it to protect my – family."

"What from?"

"Akito."

"But how do you know he'll come after you?"

"Because…"

"What if he lets you live with Shigure?"

"He won't because I'll be happy."

"What if he does?"

"But he won't."

"But what if he does?"

"Then – but how will I ask him?"

"You won't, Shigure will."

"Oh."

"So, what do you say? Gonna stay?"

She thought for a moment, "Yuki."

"He can't stop you now."

"That's not fair to him."

"Keep out of his way and just don't talk to him. He's going to have to face his past at some point, anyway. I'll live there for a bit too, of you want," he offered, ruffling her hair, "Take care of you."

Sakura smiled and nodded enthusiastically, "Yes please."

Haru grabbed her hand and they stood together, "Well, no time like the present. Let's go."

"But what about school?" Sakura protested.

"Ne, they won't miss me."

Sakura looked him up and down, taking him in from the open collar, lack of tie and numerous necklaces to his scuffed converse.

"Huh, I guess you cause endless problems for the prefects of school uniform monitors or whatever."

"You have no idea." He said with a mischievous grin.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Come on then. Do you know your way from school to Shigure's?"

"Hope so."

"Oh Kami-sama help us!"

"Well your sense of direction is just as bad!"

"I'm injured so it's allowed." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He smirked lecherously, "Don't do that; it gives me ideas."

"Honestly!" Sakura slapped his shoulder playfully as they began walking in a random direction, still engaged in their playful banter.

END

Ebony Dagger:Please review

Sorry for the wait


	7. Chapter 7

Ebony Dagger:Sorry about the ridiculously long wait for the last chapter and then for this one, and then the ridiculous length as well.

Disclaimer:I still don't own Fruits Basket

START

* * *

Sometime later the two were opening the door to Shigure's house and taking their shoes off, only to come face to face with Akito, who promptly smacked Sakura so hard she reeled backwards and hit a wall.

Shigure appeared from the front room and smiled, "Welcome home, kids. Akito-san, don't break my house, ok?"

Akito didn't appear to hear, her focus solely on the bleeding girl being helped to her feet by Haru.

He lunged at Akito but to no avail; Sakura stepped in front of him, her eyes full of defeat, "Don't Haru-kun."

Akito smirked gleefully, "See, you stupid cow? See how my pet defends me."

Haru snarled, "You make me sick, manipulating her like this. Just a kid and subject to your every whim. God, this is horrible. I could never imagine living with you full time. Ugh!"

"Oh, but don't you know?" Akito feigned surprise in a silky voice, "Every time one of you hurts or betrays me, it's little Saki-chan who pays the price, isn't it sweetheart?"

He grabbed Sakura by the hair and scraped his fingers down her cheek, reopening the half-healed cuts of earlier, sending thin rivulets of blood down her face.

Haru's heart twisted painfully in his chest as Sakura whimpered in pain and fear as Akito crushed her wrist in his hand.

Suddenly it was over.

Akito threw the girl to the floor and spat at her, "You can stay here, because I am a generous god. Do you understand?"

She nodded weakly and Akito strode out of the room to Hatori, who was waiting in the car.

Hatori's face remained impassive as he assisted the sick head of house into the car, but when he caught a glimpse of Sakura being half-lifted by Haru, his good eye widened.

Catching Shigure's eyes, the seahorse mouthed, "I'll come later."

The brunette nodded almost imperceptibly in agreement and the car pulled away.

Sakura sagged as her knees gave out as the adrenaline dissipated so Haru caught her quickly and lowered her to the ground.

The Ox sat down beside her and put his head in his hands.

Turning Black at this point wouldn't help anyone, especially Sakura.

He buried his head in her cropped hair and smiled as she snuggled against him, close enough for comfort, but not actually embracing him.

Yuki sighed as Mayu-chan-sensei explained loci on the board and wondered if Sakura was going to stay for long.

He didn't mind her generally, but sometimes a word or a gesture would just bring a painful memory to the forefront of his mind.

He looked up as a soft voice brought him out of his reverie with a start, then smiled contentedly as Machi walked up to his desk and mumbled, "President? It's time for the Council meeting. Are you coming?"

Yuki nodded, "Hai, Machi-san. And it's just Yuki."

"Yuki-...kun?" she asked, blushing furiously."

He smiled kindly, that smile that had earned him his school-wide nickname, 'Prince' Yuki, took Machi's unresisting hand and together they walked to the meeting.

Haru smiled as Sakura sat grumpily in his bed in Shigure's spare room.

She folded her arms and glared up at him, "Look, Haru-kun, can you please sit down instead of lurking? I'm not going anywhere and you look like my jailor."

Haru forced a smile and said, "Ok, but you have to rest. That mess on your back has split open and your face is bleeding."

"Charming," Sakura huffed, "_That mess on your back_, huh?"

Haru slumped down on Sakura's bed and lay down next to her, which made her feel stupid sitting up, so she stretched out next to him, the thick duvet between them preventing the transformation.

Haru stroked Sakura's hair away from her damaged face and said, "Ok, I'm going to tell you a story and you're going to tell me one, ok?"

Sakura nodded, looking a little apprehensive.

Haru began, "Once upon a time, there was a little boy under a curse, doomed to turn into an ox whenever he was hugged by a member of the opposite sex. One day, he met a boy under the same curse, but who turned into a rat. Since in the story of the Chinese Zodiac Banquet, the rat had hitched a ride on the ox's back to arrive first, everyone assumed the latter was stupid and gullible. The ox-boy shouted this at the rat-boy, screaming that it was all his fault that people thought him dense. The rat-boy did not get angry, instead he asked quietly, "Are you really?"

The ox thought for a moment, the shook his head in denial, "No," he said, "I'm not."

Then the rat-boy smiled and so did the ox-boy and they were friends."

Haru was silent for a moment, reflecting, then he kissed Sakura's tearstained cheek and said, "Your turn."

Sakura took a minute to compose herself, wiping away her tears, before beginning, "Once there was a little girl, born to be Akito's toy. He liked her because of her bright green eyes and ordered her to grow her hair long so only he could see her eyes when he chose. But then, one day her got angry and raised a knife to her. He cut her back to ribbons and then cut off her hip-length hair. She cried because she didn't know why she was being punished.

That was when she started trying to escape. She got caught a lot and was always punished, but she finally found her way out, but somehow found her way to another Sohma house.

Her story hasn't ended yet."

Sakura smiled a little at Haru, who smiled tenderly back at her, before she buried her face in his chest, "Time for sleep, I think." he murmured and she nodded slightly.

They both drifted off to dreamland fairly quickly.

* * *

END

Ebony Dagger:So, still liking it?

Please R+R, it makes me happy ^-^

Ebony Dagger


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters save for Sakura

START

* * *

Rin barged into the small room ahead of Shigure's protests and immediately caught sight of her boyfriend curled up with some anonymous slut.

Incensed, she strode over to the bed and grabbed Sakura by the hair and dragged her out from beneath the duvet, letting her drop to the wooden floor with a painful thump that woke the dark haired girl.

Sakura groaned and sat up.

Glancing up at the tall girl, she absorbed the flames in her eyes and the tremble of her clenched fists and sighed, "Alright Isuzu-san, what now?"

As Sakura had spoken her name, Rin had looked shocked, but now she glared harshly at the girl on the floor, "Sakura."

She spat the word venomously, as though it could hurt the girl.

"No honorific for your baby sister? That's not very polite."

Shigure whispered, "Come on girls. You don't want to wake Haru, so just come outside and cat fight there, ok?"

The two girls nodded and filed out, but as soon as they were out of hearing range, Rin slapped Sakura's face with all her might.

Sakura stumbled back a couple of steps before righting herself.

Her green eyes glinted like cold glass as she asked, "So, what was that for?"

"For trying to steal my boyfriend, bitch!"

"Charming. And what would you say if I pointed out that a) I'm not stealing him, and b) he's not your boyfriend because you threw him out of your hospital room and hit him with your IV pole? Huh."

Isuzu's face fell but then she rallied, "At least I'm not just some bitch that watches her family get hurt, the ones she professes to love. I mean, at least I attempted to protect him!"

"Hah, if that's protecting him, I'd hate to see you angry at him."

"No you wouldn't; there's too much passion."

"Yeuch."

"So stop trying it on my boyfriend. He's mine. Got it?"

Sakura simply turned away and walked back towards the house, but Rin wasn't going to let her go that easily. Grabbing her hair, she dragged Sakura backwards, causing her to fall over and land on her damaged back.

Her quiet pain sound was drowned out by the harsh rip of cloth as Rin grabbed a handful of the other girl's shirt and the distressed fabric finally gave out, ripping along the entire side seam.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Sakura muttered irritably, pushing Isuzu away and standing, clutching the remains of her shirt together and attempting to retain a shred of dignity and modesty as she strode away, calling back to the horse, "Oh and Rin, never attack me like that again."

Rin had her arm hooked around Sakura's neck in an instant, demanding, "Why the hell no-?" but she broke off as Sakura's top fell open and the bandages were revealed, some stained with blood.

Rin gasped, "What-? Who-? Why-?"

Sakura deftly slid out of the loosened chokehold and said, "This was my reward for getting you out, you, Shigure, Yuki, Haru, Kyo, everyone. So can you just leave me alone? I did my part for fifteen years and I don't know how much longer I have."

Rin nodded and said softly, staring at the ground, "I didn't know."

Sakura smiled slightly, "And no-one else does either, and I'd prefer to keep it that way."

Her sister nodded and then wordlessly hugged her, "Kuri-chan." She mumbled into the smaller girl's dark hair.

At the sound of her old nickname, Sakura returned the hug and mumbled, "Izzy-chan."

The girls' black hair mingled as they sat down together and just held each other in silence for a while, before Sakura pulled away to stand and offer a hand to haul her older sister to her feet, saying, "Come on, let's go back to the house, ok?"

Rin's hard dark eyes stared up into Sakura's soft green ones and the pain dissolved to be replaced by a mirror of Sakura's emotions and both sisters smiled identically.

Together they returned to Shigure's house and he said as they walked through the door, "Hey girls, all made up? Oh and Rin, could your skirt be any shorter? No complaints from over here, of course."

Rin raised a sceptical eyebrow and said playfully, "Perverted Shii-chan."

Yuki wandered in, still mostly asleep, and asked indifferently, "Why are you here, Rin?"

Rin stood and began to say, "No reason; I'll go," but Sakura interrupted her with, "I know you live here, Yuki-kun, but I do too, and Rin is here with me, ok?"

The silver-haired boy nodded curtly, "What happened to your shirt?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "There was a—"

"-an accident." Rin finished for her, the continued, "Anyway Yuki-kun, why do you care? And why are you being so cold towards my sister?"

There were three audible gasps at this news; from Yuki, Tohru and Kyo, the latter two who had just entered the crowded kitchen.

Kyo was the first to regain his speech, "You two are – sisters?!"

Isuzu nodded and Sakura looked confused, "You didn't know?"

"How could we have known?" Yuki's voice, cold and sharp.

Sakura responded to his tone, straightening up, ignoring the stabbing pains in her back as she replied icily, "Listen, Yuki-san, I don't know what your problem is with me, but I live here now, same as you, so at least do me the courtesy of being civil, will you?"

Yuki flushed a delicate pearl pink and dropped his head, "My apologies, Sakura-san. I was – I don't know, but it was no excuse for my rudeness."

Sakura grinned and walked over to him, "No problem. Friends?"

Yuki glanced at her for a moment, and then bowed, "Friends."

Sakura returned the gesture, then asked the room at large, "So who wants scrambled eggs for breakfast?"

Everyone except Rin looked confused and Shigure asked, "What are scrambled eggs?"

Rin and Sakura laughed and the former announced, "Wait and find out."

* * *

END

Ebony Dagger:I don't know whether or not they have scrambled eggs in Japan, but it just seems so English or Western that I figured they wouldn't. Tell me if you know different ok?

Also, I don't know how to spell Rin's real name so review and tell me if it's wrong please.

I accept anonymous reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Ebony Dagger:Ok, a bit of violence in this chapter, just a normal fight though, no gore

Disclaimer:I still don't own Fruits Basket and I still do own Sakura.

START

* * *

After breakfast, which everyone thoroughly enjoyed, Rin announced that she was leaving, and after a hug from Sakura, left.

Shortly after, Haru finally woke up and came downstairs, ruffling Sakura's hair in a familiar gesture and asking Shigure, "Sensei, can I stay here for a couple of weeks please?"

Shigure pondered for a moment and said, "Well, I'll have to ask Hatori, since your parents are away, but I can't see any problem with that."

Then Sakura shifted slightly, attracting Shigure's attention, and the dog wrinkled his nose, "Well someone's going to have to take the sofa too, as Saki-chan has the spare room at the moment. You two fight it out because I'm off to torture Mii—I mean to write my novel, of course."

As soon as Shigure left the two alone, Sakura spun around and announced, "I call dibs on the sofa!"

Haru frowned, looking a little confused, before saying, "Hang on, that's not right; you should get the bedroom because you're injured."

Sakura fished around for an excuse, because somehow, she doubted that '_I want you to be more comfortable_' just wasn't going to cut it.

Instead, she said, "Well sleeping on the sofa will be better for my back, so you should have a proper bed."

Haru paused for a moment and then his eyes darkened as he said, "Listen carefully to me, Sakura; I want you in the bedroom because you'll be safer there."

She snorted, riled, "Safer from what exactly? Akito's men can break into this house just as easily upstairs as downstairs. Also, she will expect me to be in a bedroom, so I'm theoretically safer downstairs, yeah?"

Haru growled, "If you don't feel safe upstairs, then I'll sleep in that room with you and keep an eye on you. Get this straight, Sakura," suddenly he was pinning her against the wall, forming a prison with his arms either side of her, eyes charcoal black as his Black side surfaced, "I am not going to let Akito hurt you ever again."

Sakura's green eyes took on a silver sheen as they clouded over with tears, "But what if I choose to go back? To protect those I love?"

Haru's eyes lightened to their usual grey and he mumbled, "Listen Saki, if you choose to go back then I can't stop you, but whilst you're here, I can protect you to the best of my ability."

Sakura choked the impending lump in her throat back just enough to say, "Thank you Haru."

Haru looked up at her and smiled, "Saki-chan, I – I."

Then he was across the room, kissing her fiercely, pressing her back against the wall.

The door banged as someone knocked on it, but both ignored it, even as Kyo's muffled voice floated through, "Saki-chan? Do you want to watch a movie with everyone? Tohru wants to watch _28 Days Later_. Saki-chan? Saki?!"

Kyo barged into the room and stopped short, staring.

A second later, Sakura was no longer kissing Haru, because he was involved in a full-scale fight with Kyo.

"Don't - you - ever - touch - my - sister - again!" Kyo punched at Haru with each word.

Haru grinned savagely, blocking and throwing punches in time with Kyo, until what the cat had said sank in, "Sister?!" he roared, "Since when was Sakura your sister?"

He dropped his fists, instead rushing Kyo, pinning him to the opposite wall, much as he had with Sakura, but instead of kissing Kyo, Haru shook him, slamming his head against the wall, demanding, ""What gives you the right? Who claims you as their brother, damn cat?"

Sakura laid a long-fingered hand on the white-haired boy's shoulder and pried him off the red head with surprising strength, "I do. He is my brother and my best friend, so never touch him on account of me again Haru. Got it?"

Haru smiled, but it was bitter and harsh as he said, "So, you love the stupid cat more than me, huh?"

Before the stunned girl could answer, Black Haru stormed away, down the stairs and out of the house, banging doors and tearing through paper sheets while Shigure moaned.

* * *

END

Ebony Dagger:So, do you like it? I wasn't sure where to finish the chapter, so I just kind of stopped here

Keep reading, I'll try and update soon ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Ebony Dagger:Well, chapter 10 and this might be the last for a bit :(

Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket

START

* * *

_Last time_

_Haru smiled, but it was bitter and harsh as he said, "So, you love the stupid cat more than me, huh?"_

_Before the stunned girl could answer, Black Haru stormed away, down the stairs and out of the house, banging doors and tearing through paper sheets while Shigure moaned._

Now

Kyo glanced furtively at Sakura, expecting rage or something like it to be in her face, but there was nothing.

No emotion at all, just a terrible numb blankness.

"Saki?" he tried to rouse her from her state.

She looked at him, but didn't seem to see his flaming hair or concerned crimson eyes.

Kyo tried again, taking her shoulders and shaking her a little as he said her name.

Finally she responded, looking at Kyo and saying, "It's all my fault, isn't it? I drove him away and it's probably for the best, because they, _you_ all remember me torturing you with Akito. You have every right to hate me, to throw me out."

She fell to her knees and bowed her head, "I'm so sorry."

Kyo knelt next to her and was trying to think what to say when Tohru's high voice floated up to them, "Kyo-kun, Saki-chan, are you coming?"

Sakura raised her head and said, "Sorry Kyo, I'm not normally this stupid and emotional. We'd better go down; little Tohru's going to need someone to cling to in _28 Days Later_."

She managed a weary smile and Kyo responded with one of his own, accompanied by him nuzzling her cheek with his nose and whispering, "Come on, onee-chan."

They walked downstairs together to see Tohru carrying in a tray of tea and _onigiri_ while Yuki set the DVD up.

Sakura slumped down on the floor and leaned against Kyo's legs as he sat on the sofa.

Tohru perched next to him with her legs tucked up, directly behind Sakura, wondering what the film was going to be like and thanking Kyo, Yuki and Sakura for agreeing to watch it with her.

With them by her side (and at her feet) she was sure she wouldn't be scared at all.

Yuki sat on Tohru's other side after glaring ferociously at both Sakura and Kyo.

_**Sakura's POV**_

Pretty much as soon as the film started, Tohru started screaming and even the boys seemed a little freaked out.

I twisted round to see Tohru and when she looked down at me I gave her a comforting smile and motioned to the floor next to me.

My problems could be pushed to one side; I had a baby sister and a brother to take care of, even if they were both older than me.

Tohru gratefully slid down next to me, cuddling into me and hiding her face in my shoulder when the screaming on the television began again.

I patted her back to sooth her and suddenly Kyo was sitting on the floor beside us as well, an arm around my shoulders but not touching me anywhere else so he wouldn't transform.

I looked at his face and he smiled ruefully at me, and then winced as blood spattered on the screen.

Meanwhile, Tohru was pulling Yuki down to huddle with us and he was resisting, but when she pleaded with him, he reluctantly slid down to the floor.

He glared at me and I whispered, low so that Tohru wouldn't hear, but I knew Yuki with his rat's hearing would, "You know, I never liked it. I hated to watch, but I was forced to. I had my hands tied behind my back and tied to a ring in the wall. If I tried to escape, whoever was being tortured would be hurt worse, Akito said. I never tested it."

Yuki looked at me and I dropped my head, ashamed again of my lack of action, of my irrational fear of Akito.

Kyo started rubbing small circles on my back, but it was unconscious, because when I looked at him, he was staring at the telly.

Tohru whimpered and once again buried her face in my shoulder and threw her arms around me.

This had a domino effect and knocked my back into Kyo, which triggered the transformation.

When Tohru reared back, apologising, she fell backwards into Yuki, transforming him too.

Kyo cursed and swore until I picked him up and handed him to Tohru and then went round to search for Yuki in his rat-form.

I found him and he bit me and I handed him to Tohru as well, and then announced that I was off to bed because I was tired.

Tohru stumbled up at that point too though, stammering that she was tired but she thought she would have nightmares, so could I come and sleep with her, but not if it was too much trouble.

I smiled and just agreed, because I had slept with Kyo many times to keep away the scary monsters in his nightmares.

At that point, Yuki and Kyo transformed back and Tohru fled upstairs to her room anyway, so I just followed her up and gave her a hug before she climbed into bed and I lay down on the floor.

That night, I didn't sleep, instead I pondered.

Haru.

When I had claimed Kyo as my brother and chosen Kyo over him, he had looked at me with disgust in his eyes.

It wasn't fair to make me choose between my brother and my – well he wasn't even my boyfriend yet.

We were cousins and I had met him two days ago, though in those two days he had established that he protected me and that he wanted to be more than friends.

No-one had ever protected me before, because I had always been the protector.

But this was it.

Haru had run away, which meant I had done something wrong.

I should just go back to Akito and be her pet again; that way I could help the Zodiac and not hurt them.

God knows they had enough pain in their lives.

* * *

END

Ebony Dagger:Boy was that serious. Well, the last bit anyway.

I'm still writing, so keep reading


	11. Chapter 11

Ebony Dagger:Hi, this was quicker than I thought, so on with the chapter. By the way, thanks very much to everyone who reviewed this story and keep reviewing. But seriously, it's no fun posting and writing if nobody reviews it, because it's just not encouraging...

Sakura/Kyo:Come on, hurry up

Ebony Dagger:Ok :(

Disclaimer:I really don't own any of the characters, 'cept Saki-chan

START

The next day I woke even before Tohru and slid out of her room and down the stairs to think some more.

Thankfully, Hatori's appearance prevented that.

He asked what had to me to cause all the injuries and I grudgingly admitted everything, from falling off the roof to Akito's 'visit'.

He apologized for not attending to me sooner, but mentioned that Akito had been seriously ill after he visit to me.

He tended to my more significant injuries, replacing my stitches and bandages, but said that I had done a pretty good job all by myself.

I smiled and then Shigure came down as I was sliding into the clean shirt Hatori had brought or me.

"Ha'ri, Ha'ri!"

Hatori groaned under his breath and I muttered quietly, "I feel sorry for you, but remember, I _live_ here."

The dragon snorted with laughter and quickly packed his bag, saying to Shigure, "I'd better get back. Akito's ill again and you know how he gets."

Shigure nodded sombrely and then said, "But have you seen young Hatsuharu since yesterday?"

"Shigure," I warned him.

Hatori frowned, "No, I haven't. Why is this important?"

"Oh shush Saki-chan. Saki had a big fight with Haru over Kyo yesterday!"

Hatori raised an eyebrow, "Let me get this straight; Haru versus Sakura, and they both wanted _Kyo_?"

I laughed though the despair I felt at Haru's disappearance and said, "Well, not exactly. It's complicated, so if I were you, Hatori-kun, I would leave it."

He nodded and then took his leave.

Of course Shigure moaned and said I was a meanie, not letting him tell Ha'ri, but I ignored him and began to cook breakfast.

When food was on the table, Kyo emerged, looking a little sleepy with his hair tousled, and asked, "Where's Tohru?"

Shigure answered before I could, "Still asleep," then, looking mischievous, "Why don't you go and wake her, Kyon-Kyon? Make sure you don't do anything…inappropriate."

I rolled my eyes as Kyo's face flamed. But as he launched himself across the room to hit the unfortunate dog I stepped in front of him and held out my hands.

Kyo, unable to stop himself, hit me in the solar plexus before I could speak and I flew back into Shigure, who caught me around the waist a millisecond before I could fall into him and cause a transformation.

Kyo gasped out, "Oh god, I'm so sorry."

I choked and gasped for breath, then addressed Shigure, "Thanks for catching me but you can let go now."

Shigure, who was still shaking from the near miss, dropped me and fell to the floor, whimpering.

I studied his cowering form for a second, and then glanced at Kyo, who shrugged, then turned and headed upstairs, presumably to wake Tohru.

I realised Yuki wasn't with us either and followed Kyo to wake the rat.

Downstairs again, I realised that Yuki must be asleep, because under no other circumstances would he have his head on my shoulder.

I ate a bit and then couldn't stand it anymore; his closeness was making the hairs on the back of my neck prickle.

"Yuki-san." I touched his shoulder and he woke up enough to take his head off my shoulder and begin eating.

After a while everyone set off to school and Tohru dragged me along.

We didn't see Haru on our way, though we did pick up Momiji, and my heart twisted painfully in my chest; what if he was lost somewhere?

After I had dropped the excitable rabbit and Tohru off, along with the dozy Yuki and a frustrated Kyo, I ran off into the woods to search for the ox.

After almost four hours, my voice was hoarse from shouting and my stomach was rumbling.

I ignored both and continued until school had finished, and then I sank to my knees against a nearby tree and thought.

It was a pretty big forest, and though I had search every inch of it, if Haru was even lost, then it was perfectly plausible that either he was ignoring me or that he had wandered into an area I had already --.

"Hello Sakura." A husky voice purred in my ear, making the hairs on the back of my neck prickle.

Oh no.

He was still Black Haru and still majorly riled with me.

I turned to face him, "Hello Hatsuharu." If he wanted to be formal, well then, two could play at that game.

"So, you're lost." I stated baldly.

"No," he contradicted, "I don't want to be found."

Well excuse me all over the place, "Um, you found me, not the other way round." I pointed out.

He grinned evilly, more a flashing of teeth than anything else, and kissed me suddenly, just a quick peck on the lips before he leaned back and said, "So, who is the kitty-cat more important than me?"

I tried to order my thoughts enough to push away the part of my brain squealing _Oh my god, he just kissed me!!_Instead I said "Listen Haru, you're both important to me, it's just that Kyo is like a little brother to me and I've only know you for two days and I – oh I don't know. Look, think whatever you want because I'm going back to Akito. At least life there was simple!"

Throwing up my hands, I stood and strode away, sick of life already.

Turning back, I pointed and said, "That's the way to Shigure's. When you get there, tell him I said thanks and I'm not coming back for a bit, ok?"

He sat there on the ground, staring after me, the expression on his face making me feel as though I'd left a puppy behind, one who had misbehaved but I still loved.

I turned off in the direction of the Main House and tears began to fall silently down my cheeks as I remembered Shigure taking me in without question, Tohru hugging me, Kyo nuzzling my cheek.

I would miss those commonplace touches that others took for granted.

Oh well, no point crying about it now.

Pretending Akito was in front of me, I straightened my back and smeared the tears away with my sleeve.

Then I remembered the bandages.

She saw it as a sign of weakness if I wore them in her presence, so I sat down with my back against the nearest tree and began unravelling the bandages along my forearm.

Suddenly Haru popped out of nowhere, eyes light grey, "Hey Saki-chan." He said as though the last day and a half hadn't happened, "What are we doing out here?"

_**Haru's POV**_

Whoa, how long had I been – wait, I didn't remember much so I guessed I had gone Black.

Great.

I concentrated and got flashes; saying I would protect Sakura, kissing her, fighting with Kyo, then screaming at her, something about her preferring Kyo to me, then running and…nothing else.

I put my head in my heads; no wonder she was looking apprehensively at me.

"Haru?" she asked in a hesitant voice.

"Haru, I'm going to the Main House. You can't change my mind because it's best for everyone. I'm messing everything up here and it's clear none of you want me here and sooner or later someone's going to have to take the blame. I don't want it to be Hatori or Kyo or Tohru or—or you," she finished, faltering.

I looked at her an didn't see the bandages or the scars, instead I saw a scared young girl of only fifteen who had been through more trauma than most adults and had come out the other end able to smile.

I bent down to her height and kissed her forehead and she looked up at me with agony in her eyes, saying, "I have to go back. Do you remember?"

I nodded and said, "I remember, but no."

She looked confused so I clarified, "You're not going back yet. You're still injured and have barely begun to heal. At east stay at Shigure's until you can walk without limping. Akito gave you permission, right?"

She nodded ad I smiled at her, "So take advantage of it. Stay. Please. If not for me then for Kyo and Tohru."

She considered this in mute silence for a moment, then said in a hoarse voice, "I'll try and stay, but I don't know how it'll go. I guess I should start school: I went for a bit, and then got pulled out. Hn never missed it to be honest."

I grinned and went to help her as she stood up, but she stumbled on her sprained ankle and fell. I went to catch her but fumbled and she tumbled onto me, making me transform.

I shifted into a cow and groaned; great Haru, just try and squish the poor girl whilst you're at it, why don't you.

Standing, I shook my head and then looked down at Sakura, who was sprawled on the muddy forest floor, staring up at me, stunned, "Um, sorry about that, it was an accident." I mumbled.

She stood up and half-smiled, "Well—you're the best looking ox I've ever soon, that's for sure."

I grinned, as much as a cow can grin, "You're just saying that. Wanna ride?"

She ruffled the short hair on the black spot on my side and nodded, so I knelt down to let her slide one leg over my back before I stood up.

She wobbled and would have tumbled off if she hadn't grabbed my neck and buried her face in it to steady herself.

I huffed happily and took off until Saki un-buried her face and whispered in my ear, "Wrong way." And pointed with one long finger to the right.

I turned and we made our way to Shigure's with her lying on my back, giving me instructions now and then.

By the watch that Saki clutched in the bundle of my clothes, it was nearly midnight by the time we arrived.

We sneaked into the living room and discovered that everyone had gone to bed, so I just let Saki slide off my back and lay down next to her, still in my Zodiac form.

I noticed she was a little green and shivering and asked, "What's wrong?"

She sighed and cuddled into me, saying, "Nothing.", but I wouldn't let her off that easily and finally she admitted she got a bit motion sick.

I began to apologise, but she cut me off with a low, hoarse cough and a "Shh, don't worry. I'm just a bit tired."

She gave a huge yawn and snuggled her nose into my neck and promptly fell asleep, curled into my body.

Sometime later I changed back and managed to get my clothes on without waking her (I think if she'd woken up with me naked next to her, it would have made her uncomfortable).

After that I just watched her sleeping face until I dozed off.

END

Ebony Dagger:Well, that was the longest chapter so far, I think

Vaarwel


	12. Chapter 12

Ebony Dagger:Woohoo! Chapter twelve already :)

Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket

START

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_

The next morning when Tohru woke, she made a fuss about me making breakfast the day before (that was her job), staying out all day ("You could have caught something nasty") and sleeping on the floor with no bedding.

Of course, being sweet little Tohru, it wasn't a proper fuss, just a list of worries.

Gently I interrupted and informed her that Haru had got lost and I went to find him and by the time we returned it was late so everyone had gone to bed and we didn't want to disturb them.

After that she was ok and just kept saying, "You're so thoughtful, Saki-chan."

Before Yuki woke up, as Kyo was assisting Tohru with the breakfast, Haru just sat on the sofa with me in his lap, holding me as I coughed.

My throat felt raw and I coughed whenever I tried to talk.

And on top of my that, my nose was running, making my eyes water.

I kept insisting that I was fine, but since I choked before I could finish a sentence, Haru had decided I was ill and my argument against that wasn't particularly credible.

He had told Kyo as much.

Though, sick as I may have been, I had managed to swear them both to silence when it came to Tohru; she would run around like a headless chicken and I would have to calm her down.

Nope, just couldn't face that right now.

I sighed and lay back in Haru's arms, in response he kissed my forehead and stretched out, adjusting me so I lay parallel to his body.

I closed my eyes and gave myself over to dozing to escape the sore throat and achy body that constituted reality.

Strangely enough though, if I had been at the Main House I would never have allowed myself to let my guard down this fully.

I would have been up and ready, no matter how bad my injuries, because Akito could call for me or come to Hatori's at any time.

I had never slept fully, I was flighty as a bird and frightened as a rabbit, never still.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke sometime later to Tohru's voice, "Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun, Haru-san, are you coming to school?"

"Hai, Honda-san, I'm ready now." That was Yuki.

"Nah, I'll stay and take care of Saku." That was Kyo, but unacceptable.

Forcing my eyes open, I blinked in the sudden light and located him, saying, "Kyo, you're going to school. End of."

Kyo started to pull a stubborn face so I said, "I'll do better alone, ok? That goes for you too, Haru."

I looked at the mutinous boy behind me.

To my surprise he nodded, then said, "On one condition, that you don't go to the Main House."

I paused and then nodded reluctantly, before coughing, "And I'm walking you lot to school, yeah?"

Tohru began to protest, saying it was too much trouble but I cut her off with a grin and, "I don't trust a pretty girl like you with four guys alone."

"Four?" Haru questioned as Yuki and Kyo flushed and the latter began to protest vehemently.

"We've met Momiji on the way to school occasionally, haven't we?"

"Unfortunately, annoying rabbit." Grumbled Kyo.

"Come on then everyone." I stood, ignoring my momentary jelly-legs.

Tohru grinned, "Yeah, like my mom said."

Everyone sweat dropped and Kyo and Haru grabbed their bags and slipped on their shoes.

We did meet Momiji but by the time we had arrived at Kaibara High I was feeling sick and shaky and my smile was a little forced as I hugged Tohru and waved them off.

My hair was sticking to my face with sweat as I struggled back to Shigure's.

The house was actually in sight when the world began to spin, my legs began to shake and I fainted.

* * *

END

Ebony Dagger:So, still going well? Please review and I'll wake her up ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Ebony Dagger: Huh, chapter thirteen. It makes me happy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

START

**_Shigure's POV_**

I heard leaves rustle outside the house and looked out, expecting to see Haru or Kyo returning, bunking off, but I didn't see anyone outside.

Hm, maybe an animal…but as I turned back to my work, a blue shape caught my eye and I realised that it must be Saki and she must have passed out returning from dropping the other kids off at school.

Come to think of it, she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday and she'd looked sickly pale this morning, dozing off in Haru's lap.

Funny, if it had been practically any other Sohma I would have simply called Hatori and turned back to my work, leaving him to do it, but this was Sakura, our rock.

I put my computer into 'sleep' mode and hurried downstairs, using my dog senses to locate the unconscious girl.

When I found her she was breathing fast and her skin was deathly pale and cold but she was sweating.

Shaking my head at the prospect of actual manual labour, I lifted her and hurried into the house, laying her carefully on the couch.

I called Hatori and waited until he answered wearily.

I interrupted his sigh of, "What now, Shigure? I swear, if this is another one of your jokes, I'm going to find the biggest needle and—" with, "Hatori! Saki's collapsed and she's all sweaty but she's really cold. What do I do?"

I could almost hear the cogs turning in his brain and then he snapped, "I'm coming over."

As I began to ask how he would escape Akito, he hung up on me.

Normally I would have been offended, but now I just returned to Saku's side and pushed her hair off her face, noticing that her face was still cut.

She moaned in her state of unconsciousness, mumbling, "Haru."

I smirked through my worry; I was never going to let her forget this.

Hatori was suddenly striding through and kneeling next to the couch.

He felt her forehead and frowned at me, "Shigure, she's burning up. Why did you say she was freezing?"

I glanced at him confused, "She was."

"Not anymore. She's got a temperature of over 100 degrees."

I felt myself pale as I rushed over, "Will she be all right?"

Hatori looked worried, "Look Shigure, I don't know because she might just have a fever but it's more likely she's got pneumonia."

I smiled, "Well get to work then."

He glared at me contemptuously, "Get out."

I got out.

I sat on the sofa, chewing my fingernails, not knowing what to do with myself.

It was strange; all the time Saki had been in danger in the Main House I had never really worried, but now I felt something weird.

The same thing I had felt when Tohru overworked herself and got sick.

Could it be...guilt?

No, I was probably just hungry.

I ordered some take-out, bemoaning the lack of Saki's or Tohru's home cooking, but when it arrived, I found I couldn't eat it.

Instead I thought about Saki.

**_Flashback_**

_Akito had just released Kureno from the curse and was crying on Shigure's shoulder._

_All of a sudden, she became enraged and started to lash out at Shigure with a serrated knife._

_Suddenly Saki was in the room between the two, taking the blade across her face and shoulders._

_Shigure had run for Hatori who had sedated the enraged woman, but not before ten-year-old Saki had sustained potentially fatal wounds._

_Hatori had looked at Shigure with pure disgust in his eyes on that day, working desperately to keep Sakura's broken body alive._

**_End flashback_**

**_Normal POV_**

Saku had probably saved his life on that day and how had he repaid her?

By abandoning her to Akito when he knew the severity of that woman's rages.

He lowered his head, "You are the worst kind of man." He muttered to himself.

Hatori entered the room then and slumped down on the sofa, looking tired and older than his twenty-seven years.

"She's sleeping. She should be ok. Shigure, when was the last time you saw Saku—Saki eat?"

Shigure frowned in concentration, "I don't – I've not seen her eat since the day before yesterday? Maybe yesterday at breakfast but definitely not since then."

Hatori dropped his head into his hands, "She's suffering from malnutrition, exhaustion and mild pneumonia. Shigure, she almost died. She's one of the only hopes we have left, and she's kept many of us alive when we would have died otherwise. That night after Akito took my eye, it was Saku who saved me. Kana was hysterical, I remember, and Saku, Saku calmed her down enough to make her useful. No-one else knows this, but Saki has taken blows for all of you and has nearly died more times than I can count. The temporary hospital room next to her bedroom became the place where she spent most of her time."

It was silent for a few minutes before Shigure said, "I didn't know. No-one did. Not even Kyo knew the extent of what she went through. We all knew she was constantly injured, but she never once complained, never spoke a word of it."

All of a sudden, tears were dewing beneath the dog's eyelids as he looked at Hatori imploringly, "Ha'ri. I—I didn't know. Please don't blame me for that."

Hatori looked at him and said bluntly, "You needn't talk to me. You talk to Saku when she wakes up. You ask for her forgiveness for the blood she poured, the tears she shed for all of you. She used to live with me, you know, so I would hear her at night. You're right in a sense; no, she never showed it in public, but most nights I would hear her singing. Then someone told Akito and guess what she did. She crushed Saku's vocal chords and that little girl has neither sung nor smiled since in the Main House. Who told Akito, Shigure, about the singing? How many people knew?"

Shigure's mouth was dry as he admitted, "I did. I just mentioned it in passing..."

Hatori snapped, "Don't give me that! Never attempt to justify yourself to me where Saku's concerned. Never!"

He stood up and strode out with a curt, "I have to go but I'll be back as soon as I can to check on her."

He left.

Shigure sat on the couch, stunned.

He knew Ha'ri cared for Saki, but did he love her as much as a father loved a daughter?

He went to sit in the bedroom Hatori had moved Saki to ad held her hand.

This frail little girl was a shining beacon of hope to every cursed Sohma.

Trying to be comforting, Shigure fetched a comb and began to comb her growing hair out.

It had reached the tops of her shoulder blades now, but it would be a long time before it grew to where it had been before, almost to her knees.

The ebony waves were soft in his hands as he gently untangled the knots.

After a few more hours, Haru, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru arrived back, having dropped Momiji at the Main House on their way.

Everyone save Yuki went searching for Sakura as they arrived, and Tohru almost fainted when she discovered the girl had collapsed after dropping the others at school.

Kyo was busy soothing her so only Haru asked, "Will she be ok?"

Shigure nodded, "Hatori says yeah, but he's coming by to check on her whenever Akito lets him go."

Haru sat on the side of the bed and announced, "I'll stay with her for a bit. You three go on and do your homework and write."

Shigure pouted, "But I'm hungry," he whined childishly, which sent Tohru into overdrive, apologising, "Gomenasai, what would you like?"

As Shigure steered her to the kitchen they were discussing the merits of ramen and odango so that left only Kyo and Haru.

The orange-haired boy looked at the white-haired one and said firmly, "You take care of onee-chan, ok?"

Haru nodded, unsmiling, and the cat stalked off to pound Shigure's head in as he made unsubtle advances on Tohru.

A while later Yuki knocked on the door and looked in, asking Haru, "Can I talk to her? You know…alone."

Haru stretched leisurely, "I could use a bathroom break anyway."

Yuki slid through the sliding door and perched on the edge of the bed, fidgeting nervously before reaching out to take Saki's cool hand in his own, "Sakura-san, I—I'm sorry. I knew what you did for me, for us. Akito used to boast about how much damage he'd done to you and for which Zodiac member. I knew – and I never told anyone, did anything to prevent it. Gomen, gomenasai."

He choked on his words and laid his head on the blanket over Sakura's knees.

Suddenly a cool hand rested on the crown of his head and a husky voice whispered, "It's ok Yuki-san. I love you as family too, don't worry. I'm sorry too."

The silver-haired boy lifted his tear-wet face to look into Sakura's weary green eyes that seemed dull as she whispered guiltily, "I'm sorry I couldn't take more of your punishment. I was born to be Akito's punching bag as it were, so that you had to take as much as your punishment as you did was horrific for me."

Her arms enfolded Yuki, not enough to make him transform, but close enough that he could lean his head on her shoulder and she could rub his back soothingly, whispering, "So, how's school going? I hear you're quite the popular young man."

Yuki nodded and explained his fan club and the title of 'Prince' and they chatted and laughed about Motoko until Haru came back, so Yuki took his leave and said he'd visit again soon.

Saki kissed Haru and they just sat on the bed together, alternately talking and making out.

At around ten at night, Shigure came upstairs to chivvy Haru away and say goodnight to Sakura.

She whispered, "Shii-chan?"

"Yes?" Shigure answered, surprised to hear his old nickname once again.

"Arigato gozaimasu. Thanks for taking me in and everything."

"It's ok. It's really not a problem because Tohru and Kyo adore you, Haru seems to appreciate you—" here he chuckled as Saki blushed furiously and protested, "—and even Yuki seems to have accepted you." He finished.

"Yeah…I guess." Saki replied.

"Well, night then, Saku-chan."

"Saku?" she questioned sleepily.

"You don't remember your old nickname? I'm hurt." He pouted.

"No, no I remember, I was just surprised; I didn't think you did, Shii-chan."

Shigure came to the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead tenderly, "No-one forgot you, Saku-chan. Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder!"

Sakura giggled and yawned, snuggling down in her bed, "Night, Shii-chan."

Shigure left the room, sliding the door gently to behind him, smiling as he did so.

Kyo met him at the end of the hall, "What are you grinning about?"

"Just Saku."

"Oh." Shaking his head, Kyo retreated to his room, but Tohru caught him with a, "Good night Kyo-kun."

Kyo blushed a dark red and stuttered, "G-good night, Tohru."

She smiled dazzlingly, bed Shigure good night and retreated to her room.

Kyo glared menacingly at a smirking Shigure, who smiled sheepishly and sneaked (in)conspicuously away to his study.

**_Later that night_**

Sakura moaned in her sleep, twisting and turning on the bed, whimpering, "No Akito. No, no…"

Haru woke up for some reason and wondered what had woken him.

Then a tear-choked whisper reached his ears and he recognised Saki's voice as she sobbed, "No, don't hurt him Akito. Gomenasai."

He rushed upstairs and burst into the room, finding no-one but a teary Saki asleep, still whimpering.

We went over to the bed and gently pulled the shaking girl onto his lap, stroking her hair soothingly and whispering comforting nothings to her.

As the shaking ceased, she lay still again, breathing heavily.

The ox kissed the girl's forehead and laid her back down on the bed, pulling the blanket over her and tucking her in.

Instead of returning to his designated sleeping spot, the sofa, he lay down on the floor next to the bed and settled down there.

END

Ebony Dagger: This was a ridiculously long chapter and I'm very happy with it. I think the story's going to be ending fairly soon, but Saku seems to have a mind of her own so who knows?

Anyway, review please and I'll update soon


	14. Chapter 14

Ebony Dagger: I was under the impression this story would be maybe six or seven chapters long. Chapter fourteen!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, and I'm not sure whether or not I own Saki now, because this story was supposed to be Shigure x OC.

Shigure: ~sniffs~ So unfair

Sakura: ~raises eyebrow~ Just yeuch

Ebony: Ok, let's get on

START

The next morning, everyone was woken by Hatori knocking on the door at eight o'clock sharp and reporting that Akito demanded that Shigure accompany Saku to the Main House immediately.

Sensing that she might not return for a while of Akito had anything to say about it, Saki kissed the still sleeping Haru, hugged Tohru and kissed Kyo and Yuki's foreheads goodbye, before sitting in the car with Shigure and Hatori and setting off for the Main House, trying to ignore the impending sense of doom settling around her like a cloud.

The ride was silent until they arrived, Ha'ri came round to open Sakura's door and murmured in her ear, "Good luck."

She smiled in response, putting up her usual façade of a happy, smiling girl before turning and heading towards Akito's rooms.

The path was as familiar to her as walking (or being carried) to her bedroom/hospital room each night.

Akito was lying outside on the porch when the dark-haired girl arrived, so the latter knelt on her customary cushion and waited for attention.

After maybe half an hour of silence, Akito stood, sweeping her black, embroidered kimono around her sickly frame majestically.

"So Sakura, my pet. Or should I address you as Saki-chan or Saku now?"

Sakura held her face in a tranquil expression as she regarded the slightly older woman, "Whatever pleases you, Akito-sama." She said, bowing her head submissively.

Akito smiled evilly, "Of course. It is always whatever I wish, _Saku_," she emphasized the nickname that only those closest to Sakura called her, "Let's just say, for some reason, that I was angry with you for trying to _save_ my Zodiac. What do you think I should do?"

Sakura's blood turned to ice as she struggled to maintain her calm façade, "Beat me, Akito-sama?" she suggested.

Akito's face twisted into a cruel, all-too-familiar grin as she whispered, "Nope, guess again sweetheart."

"I—I don't know, Akito-sama." The girl faltered, praying that the answer wouldn't be to beat someone in front of her.

Since she had been tied to the wall at that point, she had struggled so much she had ended up dislocating her shoulder and Akito had beaten that person and Sakura all the more for her disobedience.

"I would curse you." The sentence dropped from lips that were stretched into a maniacal grin, yanking Sakura sharply back into the present.

END

Cliffy, I know, but hey. I'll update ASAP and the next chapter will most likely be the last unless I do an epilogue.


	15. Chapter 15

Ebony Dagger: This is the final chapter, but there will be an epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

START

**_Last time_**

_"I would curse you." The sentence dropped from lips that were stretched into a manic grin, yanking Sakura sharply back into the present._

**_Now_**

**_Sakura's POV_**

It took a minute before the meaning sank in, and then I looked up as God glared at me with crazed eyes, proclaiming, "From this day on you, Sakura Sohma, shall be cursed by the spirit of the wolf, an exile from the Zodiac. Not only shall you transform when embraced by a member of the opposite gender, but at the night of each full moon as well."

Then she smiled, more a baring of teeth than a smile, and produced a black leather band from her pocket, snapping the clasp closed around my wrist, saying, "And should you ever remove this band, your true form shall be of equal horror as the cursed cat's."

With that, Akito knelt in front of me, grabbing my hair and yanking me forward to kiss her, bruising the inside of my lips against my own teeth as she spilled the curse into me.

Agony wracked my body but I bit my lip until my mouth filled with blood, refusing to scream.

I felt a pushing, shifting sensation deep inside my body as another spirit was forced inside me and suddenly, with a horrific sensation of tearing flesh, I transformed into a dusk-grey wolf.

Akito laughed, an obscene gurgle, and left the room, calling for Hatori.

I knelt on the floor and didn't look up until the door opened, and suddenly I was human again, with a quiet sound and a cloud of grey smoke.

The smoke cleared, revealing Kyo and Haru hovering uncertainly in the doorway, both panting.

They must have run all the way from home to come and get me.

I curled up into a foetal position with my back to them and wept, wept for all the hopeless times I had tried to figure out how to break the curse.

Warm arms held me, an oversized jacket slid over me like a blanket.

My transformation had been so violent that my clothes had been destroyed, so instead of brining me through to the lounge, Kyo carried me straight to Hatori's room, directly next to Akito's.

Thankfully, the dark-haired woman had disappeared and Hatori was alone as Kyo set me down, Haru at my shoulder.

He looked at me and closed his eyes for one long moment, "You're cursed." He said softly.

It wasn't a question so I didn't answer him.

"And the wristband?" he questioned.

I lowered my eyes, "Cursed like Kyo," I whispered, hoping he understood.

He turned sheet-white and I was so afraid he was going to faint that I twisted from Kyo's slackened grip and went to catch him if he fell, still clutching the jacket, which I now recognised as Haru's.

Hatori sagged a little so I put an arm around his shoulders and led him to a chair.

I chanced a look at the boys, fearing their expressions, but all I saw was unconditional love on Haru's face and sympathy and pain for my plight on Kyo's, 2I'm sorry," I mumbled, looking at the ground beneath my bare feet.

Surprisingly, neither snorted and walked away.

Instead, Haru came to hug me and kiss my lips and Kyo walked up behind me to hug me and press his face into my hair, mumbling, "Onee-chan, huh? Well, proper siblings now. Cursed the same. What animal are you, because I didn't get a proper look before."

I hugged the orange-haired boy hard and said, "Wolf. Sort of appropriate, really. Wolf nature, I mean. Solitary and a bit scary."

Haru snorted then, "You? Scary? No way, you're too cute to be scary."

I growled playfully at him, then remembered Hatori and knelt beside him, "Ha'ri-kun? Are you going to be ok?"

He jumped at the sound of his old nickname and said quietly, "I'm fine. Ok then, let's get you checked out."

First he paid a visit to my room and brought back some clothes, leaving me alone to change and kicking the boys out.

After that he took my pulse and gave me a general check up, pronouncing me fine, but telling me I did actually need to eat.

I went to pack a bag of clothes and then returned to the lounge.

Akito could wait.

Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Haru were all waiting for me there and Tohru rushed to hug me, squealing, "I head what happened. I'm so sorry."

I dropped my bag and hugged her back, murmuring, "Nothing to be sorry for, Ru-chan."

She smiled at the nickname and released me, saying, "We'd better get home. What does everyone want for dinner?"

As she strode off down the hall, Kyo hesitated, torn between me and Tohru.

I walked up behind him and rested my chin n his shoulder, "Go, nii-chan, go after her and take her heart. Remember to hold it carefully."

He flushed and ran to catch the little brunette up.

I motioned Haru and Yuki to go on too, saying, "I'll catch up."

Shigure draped an arm carelessly around my shoulders and said, "So, one of us now, Saku-chan. Welcome to hell."

I sighed exasperatedly, "You know, that's really not encouraging me to like life as a cursed girl, Shii-chan."

He grinned annoyingly, "It was never supposed to."

"Ah, I give up. Let's go home."

I swung my suddenly Ayame length indigo-grey hair behind my shoulders and strode off to start my new life, twice cursed by God.

Oh well, if I had friend like Haru, Kyo, Tohru and Yuki around me, I was sure they would more than make up for any old curse.

THE END

END

Ebony Dagger: Well, the end. I might do an epilogue, but who knows. Keep an eye out for it, anyway.

Review and tell me what you thought please.

Sakura: Bye guys, hope you enjoyed it ~smiles~


	16. Epilogue

Ebony Dagger: So, this is the epilogue and the finale of _A Drop of Crimson_. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I really don't own Fruits Basket

START

I walked to Haru in his bedroom and took his hand and lead him outside, a short way into the forest to sit on a fallen tree.

It was cold, with the promise of snow in the bite of the wind.

I shivered and turned to Haru, who seemed furious with me, probably because I hadn't told him anything this morning, or woken him.

I had just left him there beside my bed and gone off without thinking.

I was shaking uncontrollably in the freezing air now, so I said, "Haru, I'm sorry this had to happen."

I stared at the ground, trying to bite back the burn of tears even as the blurred my vision, trying not to cry as the white-haired boy ignored me.

**_Haru's POV_**

I couldn't believe Saki had done this.

No, I couldn't believe _Akito_ had done this.

That bastard.

I felt my Black side rising and didn't bother to quell it as I stood up and turned to Saki, "Saki."

She turned at the sound of my voice, tears running down her cheeks, I guess because of the icy wind or the fact that my voice had sounded harsh, angry.

Immediately I went White again and sat down on the log, slipping off my coat and draping it around her shoulders.

She smiled gratefully through her tears and then threw herself at me.

I took her full weight and it didn't so much as knock the breath out of me.

I realized she was sobbing into my shirt and lifted her so she was sitting on my lap.

I held her close, marveling as I didn't transform, and whispered, "Saki-chan, what's wrong?"

She snuffled the last of her tears into my shirt and slid her arms around my waist, saying, "I guess it's only just sunk in. That and the fact that I just left you this morning and didn't even tell you I was going. I'm so sorry about that. You're, you're the only one I let my guard down around. Sorry about your shirt."

There was a silence and then I whispered, "It's ok. I'm not mad about that. I was just scared for you, when Yuki said where you'd gone. I'm sorry too; I didn't mean to be angry."

I nuzzled my face into her hair and sighed contentedly; I loved it that she trusted me enough to cry around me.

To my knowledge, no-one else had ever seen or heard her cry.

"Just stay here for a bit." I said quietly.

"Mm-hm." she pulled her knees up so her entire body weight was resting on my lap, and I could still barely feel her.

I felt her frail body shivering and wrapped my arms and jacket tighter around her, but there was a familiar POOF sound and suddenly I was holding a dusky grey wolf that looked up at me mournfully with Sakura's emerald eyes and said, "Oh crap. I must have overdone it after getting sick."

She started to jump off my lap but I lifted her in my arms and awkwardly picked up her clothes, carrying her back to Sensei's house.

Just before we arrived, Saki transformed back and scrambled out of my arms, crouching on the ground, smiling sort of awkwardly as she said, "Um, can I have my clothes back please? And close your eyes."

I obediently turned away, but my mind was reeling with the one image I had seen.

So skinny I could count her ribs, Saki was all lean muscle and bone, not an ounce of fat.

As soon as she was dressed, I turned and kissed her on the mouth and then gestured to the snow that had begun to fall, the wind threatening to turn it to a blizzard, "Come on, let's get back."

She agreed and I swept her into my arms, bridal style, ignoring her protests and saying, "We're cursed _Juunishi_. You've got issues and so do I. Let's work them out together."

Sakura smiled properly and I felt a burst of warmth as I looked down at her and saw her as she was supposed to be seen; a beautiful young woman with her whole life ahead of her, and mine ahead of me.

We forged on together through the driving snow, into the future.

THE END

Ebony Dagger: Please review. It's the last chance you'll have in this story


End file.
